looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!
Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! is a 1931 Merrie Melodies short directed by Rudolf Ising. Plot Foxy is a trolley engineer, whose problems include an obese lady hippo who can't fit into the trolley and a set of wheels that detach from the trolley car while it's moving. Foxy picks up his vixen girlfriend and gives her a ride, but then the car is blocked by a cow who won't get off the track. A group of nearby hobos sing the title song while Foxy tries to move the cow; he finally runs the car underneath the cow and goes on his way. The trolley then goes down a hill and runs out of control; Foxy tries to stop it, but the brakes don't work. The trolley runs off of a cliff, throwing Foxy right into the camera... and then he wakes up from what turned out to be just a dream, making the events of the cartoon fanon. The radio by his bed is playing the title song, but Foxy smashes it with a bedpost. Notes * The title song was featured twice in the 1988 movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit; first when Eddie drives into Toontown, and again at the end of the film. The song can now be heard as part of the background area music in the Esplanade at the Disneyland Resort as well as in the Mickey's Toontown area of Disneyland Park. * The lady hippo's gibberish dialogue is actually the following sentence played backwards: "Susie heard one of those Atlantic bells! Whataya think?" * Inside the trolley car are a number of parody advertisements based on real products of the time, including Arrow collars ("Narrow Collars"), Smith Brothers cough drops ("Sniff Brothers Cough Drops") and Fisk Tires ("Risk Tires"). * A version of this cartoon with the title song's lyrics edited out appeared on one episode of the first season of Pee-wee's Playhouse, Now You See Me, Now You Don't. * The is the first Merrie Melodies short and the first Warner Bros. cartoon to be in the "Associated Artists Productions" package. * This is one of the only three Merrie Melodies shorts to star Foxy, the other two being "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" (August 2, 1931) and "One More Time" (October 3, 1931). * This short is a mostly a remake of Trolley Troubles, a Disney short featuring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in whose creation, Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising, had once been involved. * The scene showing the cow chewing and spitting tobacco was animation re-used from Sinkin' in the Bathtub. Availability * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 1: 1930's Musicals * (1991) VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1: 1930's Musicals * (2005) DVD - The Public Enemy * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 3 * (2013) Blu-ray - The Public Enemy Gallery Foxy.jpg SDY1.jpg SDY2.jpg SDY3.jpg SDY4.jpg SDY5.jpg SDY6.jpg SDY7.jpg SDY8.jpg SDY9.jpg SDY10.jpg SMILE_DARN_YA_SMILE.png References * * Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! at Bosko.ToonZone.net Category:1931 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Foxy Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons animated by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with music by Frank Marsales Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Hugh Harman Category:Cartoons produced by Rudolf Ising Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Public domain films Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Cartoons animated by Larry Martin Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons Category:Cartoons with film editing by Bernard B. Brown